


Of Blood and Egos

by heeroluva



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Casual sex leading to feelings, Character with resurrecting cock must revive family member, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Inuyasha's filthy mouth, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Bites, Necrophilia, POV Multiple, Poison That Must Be Undone by Regular Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Switching, Tripped And Landed On A Dick, Unreliable Narrator, Violent Sex, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Seeking to humiliate Inuyasha, it is Sesshomaru who finds himself captured.





	Of Blood and Egos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



The scent of deer blood might not have drawn more than a cursory thought from Sesshomaru if not also for the scent of his mongrel brother and the miasma of demonic energy that permeates the area. Dropping to the ground, Sesshomaru surveys the carnage around him with distaste before his golden eyes finally land on the crouched form of Inuyasha, buried elbow deep in the stomach cavity of a deer.

Inuyasha’s normally silvery white hair is matted with blood, his fire-rat robe barely more than scraps. He tenses as Sesshomaru speaks.

“Filthy half-breed. What foolishness have you caused this time?”

Springing to his feet, Inuyasha turns with a snarl, claws extended as he charges towards Sesshomaru.

The fight is over before it starts, Sesshomaru catching Inuyasha’s wrists within his hand with nearly no effort, pulling them up high behind his back, leaving Inuyasha with no leverage as he struggles and snarls against the hold. Now Sesshomaru can smell Inuyasha’s blood, see the way his own powers assault his body, the youki too much for his half-breed body to handle. “Weak.”

Deciding that he’d seen enough, that the situation is not worthy of his time or attention, Sesshomaru prepares to leap away, but a new scent draws his attention.

Inuyasha’s arousal. 

Burying his nose in Inuyasha’s neck, Sesshomaru breathes in deeply, the arousal somehow cutting through Inuyasha’s normal stench and making, Sesshomaru daresay, an almost pleasant scent. Seeing the opportunity to humiliate the half-breed, Sesshomaru gives into his own rising lust and licks a stripe through the blood coating Inuyasha’s neck before letting his mokomoko fall from with shoulder.

Inuyasha’s snarl tapers off into a confused sound when the softness rises and wraps around his thick erection. Also using his mokomoko to hold Inuyasha’s arms in place as well, Sesshomaru merely undoes the fastenings of his garments enough to free his cock. More for his own comfort than Inuyasha’s, Sesshomaru gathers the blood that drips down Inuyasha’s arm and fists his cock with it, slicking himself before pressing the head of it against Inuyasha’s tightly furled hole.

Pressing slowly forward, Sesshomaru hisses in pained pleasure at the tight fit, Inuyasha’s clearly untouched body nearly strangling him in its attempt to stop his progress. Despite Inuyasha renewed snarls and struggles, Sesshomaru keeps up the slow pace, small steady thrusts, sinking minutely deeper until finally he’s buried balls deep in Inuyasha’s clenching passages, the muscles unintentionally milking him.

For hours Sesshomaru fucks him, fucks him until Inuyasha’s youki fades away, through Inuyasha’s return to his senses and his angry tirades (“You fucking bastard. Let me go. I’ll kill you. I’ll fucking—“) until Sesshomaru had enough and closes his fangs around Inuyasha’s neck threateningly, shutting him up for a time. Later Inuyasha begs as Sesshomaru’s hand and mokomoko alternatively milk Inuyasha’s cock to the point of release again and again, only to deny him ad infinitum. (“Let me come, you asshole. Please let me—”)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha howl in near unison as Sesshomaru’s knot suddenly flares huge within Inuyasha’s body, his muscles forced to stretch to accommodate it, and still Sesshomaru won’t let Inuyasha come, yanking sharply on his heavy balls

It’s not until long minutes later that Sesshomaru’s knot finally goes down, and he’s able to pull out. The surge of pride he feels when he sees the red and swollen rim of Inuyasha’s gaping ass leaking copious amount of his seed is unexpected. Sesshomaru releases his grip on Inuyasha who immediately crashes to his knees, his hands going to his cock, yanking it with no finesse until scant seconds later he spills over his hands with a broken cry.

“Filthy half-breed.”

Inuyasha’s eyes snap up, face twisting in fury, but he makes no move to attack as he sneers, “Not so filthy that you won’t fuck me. What does that say about you, I wonder?”

Sesshomaru doesn’t deem the question worth answer, but it’ll be more than a fortnight before he doesn’t dream of the blood covered half-breed on his knees, stomach slightly swollen with the amount of seed Sesshomaru pumped into him.

 

  
The Sesshomaru that stands before Inuyasha is nothing like the killing perfection that Inuyasha is used to seeing, his hair is knotted, his robes and armor damaged, his eyes wide and red, his teeth sharp as he struggles to control himself.

“You will fuck this Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha laughs.

“You will fuck this Sesshomaru,” Sesshomaru repeats with great care, “or I will fuck your miko.”

Inuyasha laugh dies immediately as he snarls, claws raised in threat. “If you touch Kagome, I’ll kill you.”

“Then you will fuck this Sesshomaru.”

“Stop saying that!” Inuyasha snaps. “Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? I can’t believe I’m having this conversation.”

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru’s head rises and he scents the air. 

Doing the same, Kagome’s scent hits Inuyasha, and in a panic, he tackles Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru’s arm immediately goes around him, his cloud forming beneath their feet, and they’re suddenly airborne.

“Where are you taking me, you bastard?” Inuyasha shouts, not quite dumb enough to struggle, knowing that while he’d survive a fall from this height, it wouldn’t be without severe injury.

Sesshomaru doesn’t deem the question worthy of answer, and a part of Inuyasha wonders if Sesshomaru even heard the question, the way his youki fluctuates wildly around them surely not a good sign.

Inuyasha isn’t certain what he expected, but it’s not a massive cavern filled with piles of lush furs and crates of fried meat and plants tucked away behind a powerful waterfall.

The attack when it comes isn’t what Inuyasha had anticipated, and instead of leaving him bleeding, leaves him naked and draws a yelp from him as Sesshomaru suddenly strips himself equally bare.

“Seriously, I need some sort of explanation. You can’t just order me to fuck you and expect me to comply.”

“I have and you will,” Sesshomaru says, his hand wrapping around Inuyasha’s half hard cock, causing it to harden instantly. “So easy,” Sesshomaru murmurs as he moves to the pile of furs, dropping to his hands and knees, his mokomoko falling to the side. “It must be now.”

Inuyasha wishes he could say that he’s not affected by the sight of what his clearly fucked-up brother is offering, but his cock has other ideas.

“You will not let me leave this cave until dawn. If you do, the consequences will be on your head.”

“What consequences?” Inuyasha yells. “You still haven’t explained anything!”

Sesshomaru’s answer is a howl, his back arching as his claws shred at the furs, better displaying what he’s offering. It calls to something deep within Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is helpless but to answer.

“Asshole better have some oil,” Inuyasha grumbles as he follows his cock forward. Luckily the little pots set off to the side are exactly what he’d hoped they were.

It’s strange seeing his brother like this, so vulnerable, and Inuyasha thinks how easy it would be to kill him like this. As though reading his thoughts, Sesshomaru throws a look over his shoulder, and Inuyasha sinks his cock balls deep in one thrust, drawing deep groans from both of them. His body instinctively thrusts into the gripping heat of his brother. 

Inuyasha’s orgasm rises quickly and without warning, his cock also swelling unexpectedly, never having experienced this when he fucks his own hand, securely locking him inside his brother. Inuyasha's teeth lengthen, it’s only the sudden press of Sesshomaru’s claws against Inuyasha’s throat that prevent him from giving into the sudden urge to bury his fangs deep within the exposed curved of Sesshomaru’s neck.

“Bite me, and I’ll gut you. I only need your cock, not the rest of you.”

Snarling as he pumps Sesshomaru full of his seed, he drops his hand to the hard cock that hangs dripping between Sesshomaru’s legs, claws prickling threateningly at the soft skin there. “And what of your own?”

In a startlingly quick move, Inuyasha is flat on his back, his arms pressed above his head as Sesshomaru sits on his lap, Inuyasha’s cock still buried and pulsing within the tight confines of Sesshomaru’s ass. “You dare threaten this perfection?” Sesshomaru asks.

Twisting, Inuyasha sinks his teeth into the Sesshomaru’s wrist, and jerking back, Sesshomaru swipes his claws across Inuyasha’s chest. Instantly they’re both snarling, clawing and attempting to bite at each other as they roll. They both yelp in pain as Inuyasha’s cock, knot still fully expanded, is suddenly yanked from Sesshomaru’s ass.

Immediately Inuyasha is choked by the unexpected explosion of Sesshomaru’s youki. He wants to close his teeth around Sesshomaru’s throat, but can barely fight against his own youki rising to answer, barely notices the pain of Sesshomaru’s claws sunk deep within his flesh.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru hisses when he see Inuyasha’s eyes flash red. “Prove that you’re worthy of this Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha remember little from that point on, lost to his demon blood. When he finally awakens, it’s to sore muscles and a bone deep satiation unlike anything he’s ever felt before. The sun has long since been up, and Sesshomaru is long since gone.

 

When Sesshomaru appears a fortnight later in much the same condition, Inuyasha isn’t having any of it with some answers. “Not this time, bastard,” Inuyasha growls when Sesshomaru get close, springing back. “You owe me some answers if you want to use me like your sex toy.”

“There is no time for this. Already this Sesshomaru has waited too long.”

“Not my problem,” Inuyasha says with a shrug as he dodges away from Sesshomaru once more.

“Your miko’s scent is close.”

Inuyasha growls and snarls, “Leave her out of this. Just tell me what the hell is going on, and I won’t fight you.”

“Not here,” Sesshomaru says, pulling Inuyasha against his side before rising into the air.

Inuyasha finds it strange being so close to Sesshomaru, yet not worrying for his life. When had that changed?

When they’re once again in the cave hidden behind the waterfall, Sesshomaru reaches for the belt of Inuyasha’s robes, but Inuyasha jumps out of reach and demands, “Answers first! Why are you so obsessed with my cock all of a sudden? Don’t you have a court full of willing subjects just dying to cater to your every whim?”

Sesshomaru doesn’t answer at first, instead slowly striping out of his armor and robes, neatly folding them before setting them aside. If not for the red eyes and slight trembling of his fingers, Inuyasha might have bought the act.

Inuyasha can’t help the way he stares as each new centimeter of purple lined, pale skin is revealed until he stands bare before Inuyasha, somehow appearing more regal nude than fully clothed. Sesshomaru is comfortable in his skin, in his power, unlike anyone Inuyasha has ever met. Not even his missing arm can detract from his beauty. And it’s that confidence more than Sesshomaru’s bare skin that causes Inuyasha’s body to react, his cock growing hard and heavy between him legs.

The way that Sesshomaru’s nose flares tells Inuyasha that he know it, yet he doesn’t comment.

“Mother fears the end of our line. Upon this Sesshomaru’s refusal to choose a mate, she decided that there would be no choice. She poisoned me to ensure my loss of control as she parades bitches in heat before me. None are worthy of me,” he snarls.

“That still doesn’t explain where I come in.”

“You’re convenient and unlikely to get pregnant.”

“What do you mean unlikely? Men can’t get pregnant!” Inuyasha squawks in shock.

“Clearly your education is lacking.”

“Whose fault is that?” Inuyasha grumbles, but Sesshomaru ignores him.

“While male humans may not be able to carry young, though rare, it is possible for male demons to be carriers. Do not look so horrified. There is no risk to you. It’s why you are fucking this Sesshomaru. I’ve gone to great lengths to ensure that I beget no pups.”

“That’s supposed to make this better?”

“Have we not established that I care naught for your feelings?”

“You know what. Fuck you. This is your problem. Why should I care who you get pregnant? Leave me out of it.” Turning towards the exit, Inuyasha makes to spring through the waterfall.

A strange sound causes Inuyasha to pause and turn back. He’s not certain what he expected to find, but it’s not Sesshomaru on his knees, prostrating himself before Inuyasha.

“What the hell are you—”

“This Sesshomaru will beg if you wish it.”

Inuyasha stands frozen. He’ll admit he’s imagined Sesshomaru’s submission many times in his life, that he’s been the cause of it, the uptight bastard begging him to spare his life, but seeing it before him only makes him sick to his stomach. This is wrong.

“This Sesshomaru begs that you—”

“Stop.”

“—fuck him or kill him—”

“Shut up!” Closing the distance between them a single leap, Inuyasha fists Sesshomaru’s hair in his hand and yanks him upright, but Sesshomaru continues to speak.

“—that you do not let him leave this cavern before sunrise or the world will run red with blood. None shall be spared.”

“What are you saying?”

“The poison erodes this Sesshomaru’s control. Lust for sex. Lust for blood and flesh. It matters not. If it is not countered, this Sesshomaru will lose himself and rampage. Already I feel myself slipping.”

“And you sought me out. Out of all the possibilities you chose your lowly half-breed brother. Tell me why!”

“You taint our father’s blood with every breath you take, a mongrel not worthy of the name you bear, yet you are honorable. In this state I am vulnerable, and there is no other I can trust. Lesser you may be, yet you rise to challenge me, never willing to back down. This Sesshomaru respects that strength.”

Insults and praise in one breath, Inuyasha shouldn’t want to kiss him, but he can’t fight the urge, ignoring the way that Sesshomaru smirks against his lips.

This time Inuyasha manages to rein in his youki, just barely. They fight and fuck until dawn, and Inuyasha, still panting from his last orgasm, watches as Sesshomaru rises to his feet, watches the way that his seed leaks down Sesshomaru’s thighs. The sight is enough to make his cock begin to slowly fill with interest again. Leisurely stroking his cock, Inuyasha doesn’t stop when Sesshomaru disappears through the wall of water or when he returned several minutes later, clean and regal as ever.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flash towards him momentarily before he pulls on his garments. Inuyasha mourns each piece of covered skin and hates the way Sesshomaru’s skin has been washed free of his scent.

“That’s it?” Inuyasha asks, rising to his feet as Sesshomaru finishes dressing.

“You’ve served your purpose.”

With a hand covered in their mixed released, Inuyasha yanks on Sesshomaru’s hair.

With a snarl, Sesshomaru easily tosses him across the cave before disappearing.

Instead of hitting the stone wall as he should have had Sesshomaru used even a fraction of his strength, Inuyasha lands on the pile of furs. “Bastard,” he says as he strokes his cock to another orgasm.

It’s two encounters later that Inuyasha asks, “Why wait so long?”

Sesshomaru doesn’t answer, but shows up again three days later. After that, it’s rare to go more than a couple days in between. Inuyasha hates to admit that he almost misses how it used to be because their encounters rarely last more than a fuck or two before the bastard up and disappears, leaving Inuyasha wanting more.

The day that Sesshomaru declares that he will fuck Inuyasha starts with a fight, not because he doesn’t want it, loathe to admit it as he is, but if Sesshomaru thinks that Inuyasha will submit to him without a fight, especially after the way he’d taken advantage of him the first time, then Sesshomaru has another think coming.

When Sesshomaru finally pushes into him, there’s a triumphant smile on his face and a howl on his lips, a howl that Inuyasha can’t help but echo.

It’s months before Inuyasha will see him again.

 

Inuyasha is lost in thought as he runs and doesn’t notice the change in terrain until it’s too late, tripping and landing on a protruding rock. Cursing in annoyance and slight pain as the thing digs into his side, he takes a moment to examine what he tripped over.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me!” Inuyasha yelps as he jerks back from the very realistic stone carving of a rather large cock. “Who the fuck would leave something like this out here in the middle of nowhere?” Intent to pretend he hadn’t seen anything, Inuyasha turns to leave, but curiosity gets the better of him. Is that a knot at its base? He doesn’t touch it, but clears away the leaves surrounding it only to discover that it’s attached to a stone statue.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Inuyasha repeats in disbelief as the face of his brother is revealed. “What kind of trouble did you get into this time?”

“Another puppy!” a childish voice says from behind Inuyasha.

With a snarl, Inuyasha turns with Tessaiga drawn, but finds no one.

Laughter fills the air around Inuyasha, coming from everywhere and nowhere, and his hair stands on him. “Show yourself!”

“Temper, temper,” the voice says again from behind Inuyasha, but when he spins he again finds no one.

“Enough of your games! What have you done to Sesshomaru?”

“Sesshomaru? Is that his name? He refused me.”

Fake crying echoed around Inuyasha.

“He said there was another. Are you that other?” the voice snarls in Inuyasha’s ear, causing him to jump and spin, again finding nothing but air.

“Choosing a weak half-breed over me. Oh, the insult.”

“Show yourself, and I’ll show you how weak I am,” Inuyasha growl, his fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword, spinning as he attempts to locate whoever he knows is here.

“Let’s play a game, puppy. Prove your devotion.”

“I won’t pl—”

Tessaiga is yanked from Inuyasha’s hand by an invisible force, burying itself nearly to the hilt in a nearby tree. Rushing after it, Inuyasha yelps as he’s thrown back when a barrier rises around it.

“I’ll be generous. One hour. I’ll give you one hour to prove your devotion. If you fail, you’re mine, puppy.”

Inuyasha snarls, but the presence fades, leaving him alone in the clearing with his stone bound brother. “Why do I keep getting dragged into your problems?” Inuyasha grouses. “And what the fuck did that bitch mean by ‘prove my devotion’?”

Looking over Sesshomaru’s prone form, erection rising proudly, Inuyasha blushes and shakes his head in denial. “Oh, hell no. Is everyone a fucking pervert?”

Seeing no other answer, Inuyasha sniffs the air and sensing no threat close by, strips out of his fire-rat robes. “You owe me for this, you bastard.” Biting his wrist, Inuyasha lets the blood fall onto the smooth stone cock, covering it as a makeshift lubricant. Coating his fingers in blood as well, he reaches behind himself and pushes two fingers into himself, careful of his claws.

Deeming himself as prepared as he could be given his current situation, Inuyasha kneels over Sesshomaru’s stone form. Fisting his cock, Inuyasha hisses as the hard length presses into him. Unlike living flesh, the stone has no give. The knot is going to be a challenge. Slowly Inuyasha begins riding Sesshomaru’s cock and feels strangely exposed.

When Inuyasha finally feels the knot pressing against his hole, he presses down, straining to get it in. After long minutes of frustration with barely any progress, Inuyasha lets his entire weight down on the knot, shouting at the burn and stretch as his muscles finally give away and accept the unforgiving width of Sesshomaru’s knot.

The pressure against that magic spot inside him drags the orgasm out of him and he paints Sesshomaru’s stone visage with his release. As Inuyasha pants through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he isn’t sure what he expects to happen, but it’s not the nothing that does.

Shouting his anger to the heavens, Inuyasha finally calms down. Think, he has to think. Eyes suddenly falling to Sesshomaru’s neck, Inuyasha decides it’s worth a shot.

Leaning forward, Inuyasha closes his fangs over the muscle where shoulder and neck meet, expecting to bite into stone. Instead his teeth sink into living flesh, the warmth of Sesshomaru’s blood sweet on his tongue.

A hand fisted in his hair jerks Inuyasha back, his fangs tearing at the flesh.

“What have you done?” Sesshomaru snarls in his face.

“Saved your ungrateful ass?”

Inuyasha shouts when Sesshomaru shoves him off, his still expanded knot forcing itself past Inuyasha’s abused muscles once more. Before Inuyasha can complain, Sesshomaru is gone. “Fucker,” Inuyasha grumbles as he pulls on his robes. Finding the barrier around Tessaiga gone, Inuyasha yanks it from the tree and puts as much distance between this place and himself as he can. Already he’s planning to give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind the next time they meet.

 

For over a month Sesshomaru’s rage and pride keeps him from seeking Inuyasha out. “Imprudent brat,” he snarls after once again destroying his training grounds, the half-breed’s emotions influencing his actions. A sudden flash of fear then a void of nothingness freezes Sesshomaru to the very depths of his soul. Eyes rising to the dark night sky, Sesshomaru shakes his head in denial before racing off into the darkness.

For a time after Izayoi’s death, Sesshomaru would stand watch on the night of the new moon, always with an excuse for why he was there instead of letting the weak half-breed die like he should have at birth. As the decades passed and the boy grew, Sesshomaru kept up his monthly ritual. During the fifty years Inuyasha spent pinned to a tree there was no need for it, and after Sesshomaru had never picked up the habit again.

Sesshomaru smells the blood from leagues away, and he hates the emotions he’s feeling, the terror and panic that he cannot control, forced upon him by a bond he never wanted, a weakness he cannot afford.

He sees the broken corpse of the centipede demon first, the untransformed Tessaiga sticking out of its eye socket, likely the killing blow. Broken trees lay scattered around the area, proof that even in his weak human form Inuyasha had fought well. It’s beneath one of those trees that Sesshomaru finds Inuyasha’s still form wedged.

Pulling him from beneath the wreckage, Sesshomaru lays him on his back, smoothing the black hair back from where it stuck to Inuyasha’s bloodied face. Drawing Tenseiga from its sheath, Sesshomaru flings it away when it refuses to respond, having been used to return Inuyasha to life once already. Kneeling beside him, there is a weight in Sesshomaru’s chest, far greater than the ache that Rin’s death had caused.

Sesshomaru imagines he can see accusation in those dull violet eyes, tries to convince himself that this is not his fault, that the responsibility doesn’t lie squarely on his shoulders. No, Sesshomaru can no longer lie to himself. Inuyasha may have initiated this bond that plagues him, but it would not have took if some part of him had not desired it. Instead of teaching Inuyasha as he should have, explained the consequences of his actions, of what he’d done, Sesshomaru had run like a scared pup with his tail tucked between his legs.

Carefully Sesshomaru pulls off Inuyasha’s shredded fire-rat robes, his fury rising with every still sluggishly bleeding hole that is revealed. There is a way to save him, one their father had tried to explain the importance of in his youth. Arrogant and despising any sort of weakness, Sesshomaru had sneered and declared that he would never have need of such foolishness. It was Sesshomaru who was the fool.

The price of half his lifeforce had seemed insurmountable in the past, but now faced with an eternity without his brother or half an eternity with him, the cost seemed well worth it. In doing this, Sesshomaru will tie himself irreversibly to Inuyasha. Even knowing that Inuyasha is not bound to him, could reject him, Sesshomaru does not care. What a fool he is.

Stripping out of his own clothes, Sesshomaru grimaces in distaste at what he is about to do, never having understood the fascination some lesser demons have with the flesh of the dead. Even so, the familiar lust that Sesshomaru has come to feel upon seeing Inuyasha’s bare skin rises readily. Pushing Inuyasha’s thighs apart, Sesshomaru kneels between them and then pulls his hips up to rest on his thighs before sinking his cock into Inuyasha’s body.

Already his flesh is cooling and unmoving, but Sesshomaru ruts into him. Loosening his hold on his youki is more difficult than Sesshomaru expects, having been taught since infancy to reign it in. The flood, when it comes, steals his breath. Pushing his mouth against Inuyasha’s he bites his tongue, forcing his blood into his mouth. When his orgasm hits, his knot flaring, the world explodes quite literally around them, and beneath him Inuyasha’s body surges, struggling beneath him.

Inuyasha chokes on the blood in his mouth, writhing beneath Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru won’t let him lose, forces more blood down his throat, feeling the chain binding him to Inuyasha tighten with each beat of Inuyasha’s newly racing heart.

It’s only the beat of his heart and the steady rise and fall of Inuyasha’s chest that prevents Sesshomaru’s panic when Inuyasha’s body suddenly goes limp beneath him. Pulling out, Sesshomaru studies his still form, noting the lack of wounds and deciding it's likely just exhaustion. Gathering Inuyasha into his arms, he calls his cloud to him and travels to what he has begun to think of as their cave. Sitting on the natural stone ledge that he normally bathes on, Sesshomaru gently cleans the blood and dirt and seed from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru is attempting to comb the knots out of Inuyasha’s hair when dawn comes, the black locks suddenly turning silver white beneath his fingers.

For a week Sesshomaru alternates forcing water and his blood down Inuyasha’s still comatose throat. It is on the evening of the eighth night that Inuyasha finally opens his eyes.

Immediately Inuyasha begins coughing, his hands going to his chest, pressing over his heart. From beneath his bangs, he glares at Sesshomaru, “What did you do to me this time, you bastard?”

The mistrust stings, but it was not less than Sesshomaru deserves. “Saved your ungrateful life once again.”

Inuyasha bares his fangs at him. “I was dead. I know I was dead. The Tenseiga doesn’t work a second time.” He cracks his knuckles and flexes his fingers, examining his claws like he’d never seen them before. “I feel alive like I’ve only ever felt in the seconds before I lose myself to my youki.” 

“You were dead as you say. But this Sesshomaru knew of a way.”

“Life doesn’t come without a cost,” Inuyasha says, a faraway look in his eyes.

“It was a price this Sesshomaru readily paid; half my life force.”

Inuyasha sits strangely quiet for long minutes, and deciding to give Inuyasha some time alone Sesshomaru says, “My heart is in your hands,” before turning towards the exit.

Sesshomaru doesn’t expect the blow from behind, Inuyasha tackling him and sending them both into the turbulent waters below the waterfall.

When they both climb to the shore, drenched, Inuyasha wraps his hand around Sesshomaru’s wrist, claws digging into Sesshomaru’s flesh as he shouts, “You don’t get to say shit like that and run away.”

“This Sesshomaru was not running as you say, merely giving you space. You would have found me enjoying the water, had you not acted so rashly.”

“Keh, it’s shit like that that makes it hard for me to believe a bull shit line like ‘my heart is in your hands’. I mean seriously what the fuck does that mean? You hate my guts. I’m less than the dirt beneath your feet. You make that abundantly clear every time we meet. Filthy half-breed this, worthless mongrel that.”

Inuyasha freezes when Sesshomaru pulls his arm free and gently cups his cheek.

“Inuyasha.”

Eyes wide in disbelief, Inuyasha says, “You’ve never called me that before.”

“This Sesshomaru has learned much in recent months. I have wronged you in many ways and hope to one day earn your forgiveness.” Pulling his mokomoko to the side, Sesshomaru watches the way that Inuyasha’s eyes grow wider, the way his jaw drops as he reaches trembling fingers out to touch the silver scar that his bite had left.

The both moan at the contact. “Mama told me about this when I asked her about her scar. It won’t take if you don’t both want it.”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru replies simply.

“Why?”

Sesshomaru shrugs one elegant shoulder. “This Sesshomaru has asked himself that many times and still does not know the answer. Always have I been drawn to you. Perhaps I latched onto hate because I didn’t know any other way. What is the human saying? Love and hate are two sides of the same coin? The first time I fucked you on impulse, and it was not enough. I was glad for the excuse of Mother’s poison to seek you out. I once thought your human blood was your weakness, but now I know it’s your strength.”

Sesshomaru doesn’t dodge the fist that Inuyasha throws his way, taking the full force of the blow, letting it send him to ground.

“You got a lot of those coming.”

Sesshomaru grins through the blood as he smells Inuyasha’s rising arousal.

“Run,” Inuyasha growls, the word rise deep within his chest.

Sesshomaru takes off with Inuyasha hot on his heels. If he truly wished it, he could easily outrun Inuyasha, but that’s not the kind of game they’re playing. Inuyasha is putting on a show, proving his worth, and Sesshomaru must do the same.

Hours or days later, it doesn’t matter, it is Sesshomaru who tackles a panting Inuyasha to the ground within their cave. Sitting astride him, Sesshomaru’s heart races when Inuyasha tilts his head to the side offering his neck.

Sesshomaru doesn’t hesitate and sinks his fangs deeply into the muscle, marking Inuyasha as his own for all the world to see. Inuyasha arches beneath him, crying out, his claws diggings into Sesshomaru’s hips as he grinds their erections together. When Sesshomaru pulls back, he offers his neck to Inuyasha again, and when his fangs dig in, Sesshomaru’s world explodes. The lust and pure happiness that he feels from Inuyasha are all encompassing.

What a fool he was for fearing this.


End file.
